In a typical digital wireless communication system, the data to be transmitted, which at its most basic level comprises 1s and 0s, may be encoded into a modulation waveform. Depending on the data being transmitted, a transmitter device changes the transmitted signal based upon the modulation waveform.
A typical modulation waveform may include M-ary frequency-shift keying (M-FSK), which is a frequency modulation scheme transmitting digital information through discrete frequency changes of a carrier wave. A rudimentary example of the M-FSK modulation waveform is the binary FSK (BFSK or 2-FSK), which includes using a single pair of discrete frequencies to transmit digital data. Other modulation waveforms may include, for example, Gaussian minimum shift keying (GMSK), M-ary pulse amplitude modulation (M-PAM), M-ary phase shift keying (M-PSK), and M-ary quadrature amplitude modulation (M-QAM). As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the choice of the modulation waveform may depend on the performance demands of the system, for example, throughput and the type of data services being transmitted. For example, some modulation waveforms may be better suited for transmitting voice services rather than pure data services.